


My Comfort

by yorit1



Series: sterek week [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Businessman Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Derek had a few busy and stressful days at work. Stiles has a surprise for Derek to comfort him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: sterek week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984933
Kudos: 26





	My Comfort

Derek was busy with work. He had a significant acquisition that he should be finishing up today. Stiles wanted to do something nice for Derek to relive some of the stress. Derek had been very stressed, hoping that everything would go as planned. Now that it has gone to plan, and today he is just signing the paperwork, Stiles wants Derek to come home and find a pleasant and relaxing surprise.  
Stiles starts with cooking Derek’s favourite meal. Steak and mashed potatoes with a side of Stiles favourite salad. Stiles also baked some of his famous brownies as congratulations. Not many people know this, but Derek had a sweet tooth like nothing else. He indulges himself every once in a while. It is that werewolf metabolism that helps him keep that weight off.  
Stiles is loving how all the food is coming together. He has outdone himself if one were to ask him. Next Stiles needs to set the table. A lovely romantic atmosphere for two. Stiles got out their fancy dishes and set them with the fancy table cloth. He even put up some of their cosy tea lights to make the room warmer.  
Stiles was excited Derek should be home any minute and was hoping that Derek would like what he made him.  
“Hi, honey I’m Home,” Derek said as he entered the house.  
“Hi sourwolf, how was your day at work, you nailed it alright. I’m so excited for you. I have a surprise for you,” Stiles babbled excitedly.  
He walked over to Derek and kissed him softly. The kiss turned a bit heated, and Stiles was not one to complain. He loved Derek, and spending time kissing was such a joy to Stiles.  
“What’s the surprise?” Derek asked with an excited lilt in his voice.  
“Your favourite is for Dinner, a delicious dessert, the best movie ever and after that some real desert,” Stiles said.  
He took Derek to the dining room and showed him what he had set up. Derek looked up in awe. Whenever Stiles did something nice for him, Derek was shocked. Before he was with Stiles, Derek rarely had people making an effort and doing nice things for him. Stiles had this energy about him where he loved with his whole heart and was the nurturing kind. Stiles was always taking care of Derek.  
Derek walked over to Stiles and put his hand around Stiles’s waist and kissed him.  
“I love this, and I love you. Stiles, you are the best thing that has happened to me,” Derek said while he was embracing Stiles.  
“I love you too, softwolf,” Stiles said and kissed Derek again. “Are you ready for dinner? It should be ready now to eat, and You’ll love it, so let’s go eat dinner, okay,” Stiles said.  
Stiles led Derek to the table where two plates were set. There were different salads and dips for the first course with some homemade bread.  
“This is so good Stiles. I love your salads,” Derek said after finishing the first course.  
“I hope you still have room in that werewolf stomach of yours because this is the best part,” Stiles said as he brought out the stakes.  
Stiles plated the stakes and brought them to the table with the mashed potato. The plate looked like something one would find at a gourmet restaurant.  
“Eat up sourwolf this is all for you,” Stiles said.  
The two enjoyed the meal in relative silence. This was something that brought the two of them great comfort. The fact that they both could be in each other’s presence without having to say anything. The other just instinctively understood what they needed.  
When they finished eating Stiles cleared the plates and put them in the dishwasher.  
“I’ll help,” Derek offered.  
“No, this is for you, you worked hard today, and I want to take care of you tonight,” Stiles argued as he finished cleaning up the table.  
“Anything I can do?” Derek asked  
“You can go sit on the sofa and just relax, and I’ll be over in a few minutes.”  
Derek went and sat on the sofa as Stiles cleaned everything. Derek had to admit it was nice getting to sit and relax. And the view of Stiles cleaning was a sight for sore eyes. It did brighten his day. Stiles was soon done and joined Derek on the sofa.  
Stiles sat next to Derek and rested his head on Derek’s chest, basking in the warmth of Derek. There was nothing more comfortable than sitting with his head pressed to Derek. Stiles put the film on, and the two of them relaxed.  
Stiles loved cuddling with Derek. He was a hard and scary werewolf and businessman on the outside, but this soft and cuddly boyfriend at home. Stiles was laying there on top of Derek on the sofa and just enjoying his presence.  
“You are such a comfortable cuddlewolf,” Stiles said as he nuzzled his head into Derek’s neck.  
“You are even more comfortable honey. I love having you in my life. The day you walked into my life, my world changed for the better.”  
“Brownies,” Stiles let out and brought the brownies out.  
When he came back, the brownies were sitting in front of them, and Stiles was back to cuddling in Derek’s lap.  
“I love brownies, especially yours,” Derek said. “Today has been a stressful day; in fact, the past week has been a string of very stressful days. But today I get to come home to you. If that was not comforting enough, you made me all my faves to eat, and I get to sit with you cuddled with my belly full of good food and my heart full of love. Stiles, I never thought it was possible to love someone the way I love you. You make me the happiest man alive. I am so lucky I get to spend the rest of my life with you, husband. You are my comfort in life.”  
“Sappywolf,” Stiles said as he had tears in his eyes. “I love you too.”  
Stiles snuggled up to Derek and put his head in his chest. He could hear his heartbeat and stiles knew that he had nowhere else he ever wanted to be. Derek’s arms were the best place in the world.  
“Want to take this upstairs?”  
Derek and Stiles ran upstairs to enjoy the rest of their evening.


End file.
